


Californian Beauty

by ValentinesChild



Series: Julian and Emma [1]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Lady Midnight
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Julian paints Emma, Painting, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinesChild/pseuds/ValentinesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian decides to paint Emma posed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Californian Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of Emma n Julian, will be part of a series of works.  
> Any feedback is so helpful, practicing for Creative writing in HSC!

Julian looked into Emma’s chocolate brown eyes as he sat on her bed inside the LA Institute. Her golden blonde hair falling down her back as he gently caressed her arm. 

“Julian, you know I wished you wouldn’t look at me like that, especially here.”

He just smiled and huffed at her, continuing to glide his fingers up and down her forearm, tracing her runes and scars. Looking down only for a moment before looking up again to Emma before standing up and walking out of her room without a word. 

“Jules! Where are you going? I didn't mean that you had to leave.” Emma sighed as she let herself fall back into a mound of pillows.

 

Running down the halls as fast as he could, Julian took two steps at a time towards his art supplies in the attic, grabbing a canvas and a selection of his finest paints and brushes before almost tripping down the hallway back to Emma’s room. Julian heaved as he reached her door, taking large inhales. He entered her room, still panting as Emma sat up surprised at Julians reappearance.  
“What are they for? Are you going to paint me?”

Julian smiled at his parabatai before exhaling a sweet and solemn “Yes Emma, I’m going to paint you.” 

He sat down his brushes, paints and canvas on the ground, walking to the door and locking it so no one could disturb them. 

 

~

 

Emma watched as Julian hovered over the foot of her bed as he looked at her, not as her friend, her parabatai, but as an artist. She welcomed his touch as he moved her body on the bed into a position that was awkward yet flattering to the eyes of any onlooker. He unbuttoned her blouse letting it drape over her body, revealing her shapely breasts and toned stomach covered in runes faded and permanent as well as many scars. 

“Now stay still Emma.” Julian mumbled as he set up the canvas and begun painting.

 

~

 

The brush deposited a handsome amount of paint onto the canvas as Julian waved his arms around delicately with blues and greens of Emma’s room. First the outlines of her bed and pillows, moving to her feminine yet tight and toned body, the curves of her almost adult hips and the prominent cheekbones emerging from her face. He traced each line, wishing that it was his hands against her body rather than paint against a canvas. A knock came from the door only a few feet away that made them stunned with fear.

“Emma, open up. Where’s Julian? Livvy and I are hungry” called Ty. Julian signalled Emma not to move as she yelled back to the younger brother.  
“I’m not sure Ty, have you checked his studio?” 

Seconds later, the patting of feet on wood began to disappear as Ty left and Julian let go of his breath he had been holding, smiled at Emma before dabbing more paint onto the brush. 

 

Julian grabbed his array of yellows that ranged from sunlight to amber. Each strand of Emma’s long blonde hair was detailed with reflecting colours that it showed in the Californian sunlight. With a flick of the brush, he finished her image, not bothering to complete the background. He dropped his brush onto his paint palette. Emma gasped and moved back into her pile of feathered pillows as Julian climbed over the foot of the bed, crawling over his parabatai until he was inches from her face. They froze together for a moment before crashing into each other, embracing and lips pressed to one another. Passion overcame Julian as he palmed at Emma’s hips, moving his way up her sides towards her breasts, lips still locked in a fiery kiss. 

Julian broke away for a moment, heavily panting, still taking in every inch of his parabatai’s body, knowing what he yearned for was so wrong in the eyes of the Clave. 

“Emma, are you sure about this? About us? There will be no going back.” 

Only moans came from her mouth in response to Julians questions. A quite “yes” and “yes, I love you”. Emma took the hems of Julians shirt and pulled them over his head, a spectacle of his hard work in training showed on his body. The same scars and runes that Emma had and shared with him. Runes that made their intentions illegal. 

 

“Jules, is this your first time?” Emma asked between breaths. Julian nodded. “Emma, you are the only one who I would ever give myself to completely. I love you.” He kissed her again, and again, and again. He would never tire of her lips, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. To him, she was endless beauty. They rocked together rhythmically bringing each other to the edge before tipping over in a heap of ecstasy. 

 

~

 

Waking up in the late afternoon, legs entwined with those of her parabatai, couldn’t have felt better. Emma rolled over and snuggled in closer under Julians chin, collecting his warmth, kissing his chest gently. She knew the law, but she remembered the Blackthorns motto too: Lex malla, lex nulla. A bad law is no law.


End file.
